He Hates Him! He Loves Him!
by Mizuhara Yukie
Summary: Kyousuke hate Tenma so much! The soccer freak always annoy him that make him can't stand it? What if an event occur and tie those two together? My first one-shot! Pairing KyouTen


I don't understand why I suddenly write this kind of one-shot for my first one. It happened when I was written Distance Memories. Then it appeared on my mind and I could not get out of it so I wrote it to be more comfortable. I hope it is not lame

* * *

-** He Hates Him! He Loves Him**

He has always hated him; just thought about it that it makes him can't stand it

"Tsurugi, let play soccer"

Not again those idiot three words from that soccer-freak. Matsukaze Tenma. Yep, that guy, he can't stand him at all. Always saying 'let play soccer', it so annoying. Not to mention that Tenma has always clinging like a dog asked him to playing with him

"HOW MANY TIMES DO YOU THINK I SHOULD SAYING TO YOU AGAIN! LEAVE ME ALONE" He shouts at the brunette in an angry tone and leaving him. Before get out of the room, he hears a sobbing sound from Tenma. For some reasons, his heart twitch a bit and it…..hurt. It like tears gonna coming out. It seem like his words has offend Tenma too much

"_I shouldn't have get angry and shout at him" _Kyousuke thought sadly…..Wait a minute, what the heck is he thinking? Why he suddenly have such a thought? Isn't he hated that soccer-freak and why he start to feel pitiful for him? He face palm himself, cannot understand what is he thinking?

_Thud_

He snaps out of his thought when he heard a noise from the clubroom and there is no one except Tenma. Don't tell him that there is something happen to Tenma? He starts to tremble and come back to the clubroom. When he opens the door, his heart broken in pieces on what he is seeing. Tenma was lay on the ground unconsciously

"MATSUKAZE" He gets over to Tenma and held his body up as he feel trembling

"What is this? Why his bodies burning up like fire?" He looks over at Tenma face. His eyes widen at Tenma expression. His face look really red and he breathe heavily

"Oh no, he has a high fever" Kyousuke put Tenma on his back and run as fast as he can to Tenma's house. He doesn't care about other people glances. What he could hear is Tenma breath, it sound very hurt and uncomfortable

"Matsukaze, just a little bit more. If there anything happen to you, I swear I will never forgive you for the rest of my life"

After running a few meters, he finally up to Tenma house. Luckily Aki was at home, they both put Tenma on the bed. Aki call a doctor to check up on Tenma while those two wait patiently outside of the room

The one who worry the most is Kyousuke. It was his fault, he shouldn't had yelled at Tenma and stayed with him so that he wouldn't have unconscious. He put both his hands together in trembling of fears

"Matsukze, please be okay"

A few minutes later, the door open as doctor come out. Both Aki and Kyousuke rush over to him

"Doctor, how is Tenma?" Aki ask worriedly

"I have check and notice that his health is going down because doing too much intense exercise so if effect his heart and it turn into a high fever" He said (I make this up so please don't care about it)

"So…..is there any problem?" Kyousuke ask

"He is okay, if late a bit then the fever would get higher. But now you can relax without worrying"

Both of them sigh in relief especially Kyousuke who showing a rare 'kind' smile after know that Tenma is okay

"Thank you very much" Both of them bow

"You don't need to be like that. But I think you have to let him stay at home for a few days and remember don't let him doing too much intense movements during that time until he recover, okay?" He remind

Then he go down as Aki with him. Kyousuke also follow but Aki stop him

"Tsurugi-kun, you should stay with Tenma" She said

"I think the one he need the most is you" She said and leaves Kyousuke in confuse

He opens the door and sees Tenma was sleeping on the bed. Kyousuke get a chair and sit on it while looking at him. He notice Tenma look really peaceful when he sleeps and he could even hear his frail voice

"_He looks so cute…..when he slee….."_

Wait, CUTE! What the heck is he thinking about Tenma? He just thinks Tenma is CUTE! IS this a joke or not? Aren't he suppose to hated Tenma, then why did he have such a thought about him

From the first place, why he worry for Tenma anyway? Now he just realizes it but…..he always hated Tenma. But how could he get scare when think Tenma is in danger? He hate that soccer-freak for annoy him, but to tell the truth. Even though he was always thinking he hates Tenma for always clinging on him. Sometimes, he thought he also acted weird too. When Tenma smiled at him, he feels his heart skipped a beat; his face blushed and feels his stomach hurt

He hate Tenma but…..at the same time, he also has this mix feeling in too! What is this?

"…..suke….." He hears Tenma is mumbling something. His voice sound really frail. Poor him, the fever must have effect it

"Kyou…..suke" Kyousuke heart skip a beat. What did he hear? Tenma call him…..by his first name? Is this a dream or reality?

"Hey Matsukaze" He call Tenma quietly to not wake him up. Tenma move his body to Kyousuke side and mumble again

"Kyousueke…..don't leave me" Kyousuke face turn red like tomato, Tenma call him and his voice sound so SWEET~ that his heart racing even faster and his face turn red even more

He looks at Tenma who is sleeping peacefully. To tell the truth, Kyousuke feel happy when look at Tenma sleeping face. Then he drew his face closer and closer to Tenma face and after a few seconds…..those two are lock in a kiss

The kiss was gentle and soft, he feels really happy right now. Tenma lip is like heaven for him and it taste really sweet. He wishes that this moment will continue forever and never end.

After 30 seconds, to Kyousuke disappoint, he break out the kiss. He just can' believe of what he just did? He don't know if Tenma knew he just stole his first kiss in secret but…..he notice Tenma is smile in his sleep

Kyousuke touch as his wavy brown hair and comb it lightly

"Matsukaze, I hate you. You annoying, childish, reckless, always soccer this, soccer that and not to mention you have pissed me off many times but…..I love you, Tenma"

* * *

**Writer-sama: What do you think of it? Do you think Kyousuke was OOC a bit in this chap**

**Kyousuke: HEY! ARE YOU GONE OF YOUR MIND OR SOMETHING? HOW DAARE YOU MAKE ME LIKE THAT!**

**Writer-sama: No complain~ Just accept it! It 11:00pm, I have to go to sleep now**

**Kyousuke: HEY!**

**Tenma: *Stop Kyousuke* Calm down, Tsurugi! I think this is fine!**

**IE Cast: *sweat drop* Oh my god**

**Wirter-sama: I hope the readers who read this would love it as my first one-shot! Good night and see you next time!**


End file.
